Monsuno: My Journey
by Project Shadow 001
Summary: A group of one-shots with one thing in common: a 22-year old named Samantha White. Follow her adventures through the world of Monsuno as she faces giant monsters, worldwide agencies and much much more. But there's one thing she never expected to find along the way...
1. Chapter 1

**Awakened Beast**

The volcanic caverns on the island of Ferino was always my favorite place to explore! Even if my skin color has gone from pale to sun burned due to the searing heat.

I clambered over a few rocks before the river of molten rock I was following flowed back into an insanely large lake of liquid fire. A short sigh only followed after as it was usually where my exploration ended.

A lot of people think I've gone mad for coming here every other day. They even think I belong in an asylum for talking about Blue, Black and Gold colored monsters. I've only seen such a creature once but since then, I've always wanted one of my own.

_(Flashback Begins)_

"Uncle Hargrave?" I, eighteen years old at the time, called out so that my voice echoed off the dark steel halls. It was that time when I visited my uncle in his employer's secret lair. Wasn't exactly a secret from me but it's hidden underground in the Lowlands so even a GPS won't help you.

No answer.

"Hello?" I called out again, "Uncle Hargrave? Dr. Klipse?"

Dr. Klipse!? What was I mad!?

I only sighed when nobody answered me again. Which was kinda why I decided to wander around the facility for a while till I found something. Or, heard something on that occasion.

A loud bug-like screeching roar suddenly ripped through the air and almost made my eardrums shatter. My hands came up to my head and covered my ears to drown out the sound but something wasn't right about it. It sounded enraged, pain filled and disorientated. Something was going on down there and I was as determined as ever to find out what.

The roars only became louder as I advanced down the halls, drowning out the constant clicking of my trainer soles against the metal floor. As if my eardrums weren't going through enough torture!

I finally came to a large room and couldn't help but gasp in disbelief.

Filling up a good third of the place, right in the middle, was a giant Black and Maroon centipede-like beast. Or, at least it's body seemed centipede-like. It also had vast Black hornet's wings, the same creature's arms tipped with huge claws and a tail-blade that would make up a hornet's stinger.

The hornipede's (don't ask) head was thrashing side to side violently while it's Red and White glowing eyes were flashing fiercely. My eyes, however, were locked with the beast and wide with pure fear mixed with amazement.

"Samantha!?" I suddenly heard someone call my name, making my head snap in that direction before I smiled with relief, "Uncle Hargrave!"

"What is she doing here!?" Another familiar voice rang in my ears. Who else? The bald man, Dr. Emanuel Klipse, strode up next to my uncle with an angry look ever present on his weirdly bearded face. I always used to swear that he made that face when the wind direction suddenly changed.

"Samantha, look out!" Uncle Hargrave suddenly yelled but I was too stuck in awe struck to react. The hornipede's tail swung round and struck me right in the jaw bone, throwing me across the third of the room that separated us from the wall. I bounced off the floor and my head struck the steel panel so hard that it felt like my skull cracked.

I didn't realize it back then but I had passed out for thirty seconds before my eyes finally decided to work with me and flutter open. What was in front of me made me jump so fast that my heart almost stopped.

The hornipede's glowing eyes were about four inches from my face as I watched it with wide eyes of pure disbelief.

"Um... Hi." I greeted hesitantly to maybe put the thing at ease but it seemed pretty calm from where we were staring at each other. Soft, burbled and confused screeching noises came from the creature but it jerked suddenly when my hand contacted with it's unbreakable exoskeleton.

In all reality, that was an unbelievable experience to say the least. A beast such as that hornipede can be violent and fierce, yet calm and affectionate enough to be touched like back then. Although, what came next wasn't what I expected.

The Hornipede suddenly jerked again, making me pull my hand back quickly before the thing suddenly pressed it's head against my chest. I couldn't help myself but smile and rub the beast's giant neck affectionately while letting it rest it's head on my once free hand.

"Sama- oh?" Both Uncle Hargrave and Dr. Klipse came closer to the scene, one in more disbelief than the other.

"Astounding. Unbelievable!" Klipse exclaimed but I didn't care. Back then, it was just me and that hornipede beast.

"Samantha, what are you doing here?"

"What? You forgot my call about coming for a visit?"

_(Flashback Ends)_

My right hand had went up to the scar on the right side of my jawbone. It's about the only thing I have left to remember that Hornipede, who I've since learned was named Shadowhornet. Of course, Klipse being Klipse, he was furious when I refused to be his monsuno "tamer" and pretty much banned me from seeing my Uncle Hargrave. As if he can tell me what to do! ...but with his new beast Backslash, I don't stand a chance.

The images of that black monster flashed in my head as my hand trailed from my jaw down to the pendant around my neck. It was a special gift Uncle Hargrave sent me on my twenty third birthday, the last gift I would ever get from him.

"Ooh, that Klipse!" I growled through grit teeth, "Makes my blood boil and skin crawl!"

My left foot pulled back before swinging forward in a kick, letting a cloud of Volcanic ash fly through the air. Although, I somewhat wished that I never did that.

A bright green glow lit up next to me and dragged my gaze downward before my eyes widened like the day I met Shadowhornet. A Monsuno core!? ...but, instead of Blue, Black or Gold, it was Brown and Red with Green crystals where the Monsuno essence should be.

"Oh no!" I breathed slowly as the core began to spin faster and faster, the Green glow becoming brighter and brighter, "Yeeeaaah-ah-ah-ah-aaahhh!"

The crystals on the core suddenly shattered before being followed by a giant blast of Green energy expanding outward. Seeing that I was standing right next to it, I got caught in the blast!

The energy ripple caused a wave of molten rock to rise from the lake before splashing back into it's origin and making the rest of the lava drench the cave's back wall. A dust cloud was the only thing left from the explosion. When my eyes began to flutter open again, everything had felt different. Not just the environment but I myself too.

Hundreds of images began to flash through my mind at once. It felt like I was watching a movie on speed. Giant monsters, a Black and Maroon Velociraptor/Dragon, a Gold and Black humanoid Dragon, a giant Blue and Tan Chimera and hundreds of others. I didn't understand why but I just wanted to scream, letting all the excitement that was bubbling inside me rip loose and to let everyone hear me. So I did.

My head raised skyward before a loud, thunderous howl echoed off the cave walls. A spray of lava seared the air behind me as I glanced over my shoulder, looking back in front of me again with another loud howl before taking off down the tunnel from whence I first came. The searing heat of the cave was soon replaced by a much cooler breeze as I emerged from the entrance, skidding to a stop once I was a good few feet away. My breath was racing, chest moving up and down continuously as the air came and left my lungs.

One look down at my hands made me forget all about it though.

They weren't even hands anymore! I waved a giant Red paw in front of my face to make sure I wasn't dreaming before looking over the rest of my new body. Dark Brown colored fur covered the rest of my now huge body while a Black tuft of fur took it's place at the end of my tail. My back- and front paws were Red with Black spikes extending from my shoulders. That was all too weird until I looked down at my front paws.

My Eklipse pendant now made itself at home on a Dark Brown, Black and Red monsuno core. MY monsuno core.

"Nevermind getting a Monsuno of my own," I said to myself. "Now, I am one of them."  
"I am..."

My head raised to the sky once again before another howl rippled from my throat, "A MONSUNO!"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Tamer and The Outcast**

An earthquake of an explosion rattled the floor of the Alappia forest close to it's Mountain range, followed by a cloud of smoke rising to the clear blue sky. The thumping of her combat boot soles reverberated in her ears as her heart beat hammered against her rib cage and her breathing raced. She couldn't believe it: one of the creatures she's grown up beside, her guardian/father figure's monsuno, was now chasing her as if she was some type of wild animal.

The curly haired brunette shoved her way through the last of the thick underbrush before coming to a stop an inch away from the edge of the lake. The water itself was a pale minty green color with a few stray leaves floating on it's surface. It was very beautiful to say the least.

A loud roar ripped through the air before a tree fell to the ground with a WHAM! and rustle of leaves, making the young girl yelp due to how sudden and loud it was. She spun round quickly only to come face to face with a giant, Black and Gold rabbit beast whose ears raised along with it's head as another roar rumbled into the distance.

"Goldhorn! Stop this! It's me Rose!" the young girl, apparently named Rose, tried to reason with the S.T.O.R.M beast. "Can't you hear me!?"

_I'm sorry Rose... but I have orders that I have to follow,_ Goldhorn responded sedley as his controller, the one Rose had hated since she resigned from the government organization, strode up behind him.

"Nice try Rose, but reasoning with him isn't going to get you out of this mess!" The black haired commander sneered with the usual overconfidence in his voice. Rose only growled through grit teeth in response. She was about to reach for her belt and a monsuno core when a swing from Goldhorn's giant paw knocked her to the ground, letting a pained yelp escape her lips.

_Sorry Rose,_ Goldhorn said sadly as he raised a giant paw for the final strike. Great! First she was mauled to near death by her own monsuno not too long ago and now she was going to be murdered by an old friend? This day cannot get any worse!

"Oy Trey! Leave 'er alone!"

**Sammy's POV**

"Hm?" The Black haired commander said in surprise before turning around to face me, my blazing Hot Pink eyes locking with his beady Black ones. No one's been able to explain my eye color so deal with it. One more thing that makes me different and, in my eyes, a cut above the rest.

"You again!?" Trey snarled as I could already see images of our last battle flashing through his mind, "I'm getting sick and tired of you sticking your nose where it doesn't belong."

"Yeah... think I got that from my Mom," I taunted right back while tossing my monsuno core into the air and catching it again. If I let myself be fazed by this guy I'd never hear the end of it but my attention quickly turned to the young girl who was laying in the shadow of the S.T.O.R.M monsuno's paw. I'd better get her to scram cause hell can cut loose when I'm on the battlefield... and it usually does.

A quick sway to the side with my arm luckily made her understand as she scrambled to her feet before disappearing into the forest again. Charlemagne's gonna be furious! First he let the kid escape and then he loses a battle to me? If the whip doesn't crack about it then I don't know when it will.

I let my eyes narrow before catching my core again and pulling my arm back, lips curled into a signature battle-ready smirk.

"Wolf-Blood! Launch!"

The Brown, Black and Red cylinder spun like a tornado before cracking against the rabbit-monsuno's hind-leg with a lingering CLANG! Bright and glittery essence erupted from it, rising to the sky in ribbons of Red and Black before crashing down to Earth in waves of light. It spun wildly around me like a tornado as I looked down at my hands, Black claws erupting from my fingertips as Monsuno Mode took over.

"Goldhorn! Bolt Cannon!" Trey's command reached my newly pointed ears as Black lips parted into a razor toothed grin. I couldn't help myself as adrenaline began pumping furiously through my enlarged veins. Oh yeah baby, Hell has entered the building and he ain't going no where!

A thunderous howl echoed through the mountains as my essence dispersed and I leapt skyward, Bolt Cannon striking the ground where I once stood before my claws contacted Goldhorn's face as Slashing Rule. The rabbit-monsuno roared in rage.

"Goldhorn! Optical Disruptor!"

The rabbit beast rushed at me while ten or more copies followed but I wasn't going to be put down like that.

"Rrrr... Illusion Delusion!"

A deep red glow sparked in my Hot Pink glowing eyes before I charged forward, claws coming alive with Slashing Rule once again. I swiftly moved beside the real beast as my claws contacted it's side, moving on to his back- and front-leg before slashing his face again. Chasing the girl and fighting with me must have warned him out too much as he dissolved into essence in an instant before returning to the cylinder the commander held up.

"Your going to see your day yet, brat!"

"Okay, 1. I'm 22. Turning 23 next month and 2. See ya." I retorted without a second thought, turning on my hare heel and disappearing into the thick undergrowth of the forest. Trey wasn't the only thing on my mind right now, I have to find that girl and see if she's alright.

**Rose's POV**

This was insane. Nevermind, this was bleezin crazy! Who was that lady? And why did it sound like she and Trey knew each other. Not on friendly terms seeing how her eyes bore holes in his skull with just one look.

I ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore, collapsing in exhaustion under a tree. She had to be one of Klipse's lackeys, she had to be! The color of her Strike Launcher, Stock Clip and such showed it. Add the Eklipse logo that hung around her neck as a pendant and what else do you need!?

I suddenly stiffened when the sounds of thumping footsteps reached my ears. Instinctively, my hand shot to my belt but my fingers curled around empty air. Oh crag, I forgot! S.T.O.R.M took my cores when I was caught! Great, stuck in the woods without my monsuno and with the Black and Gold core carriers on my tail. Not to mention that Eklipse controller...

One glance around the tree made my heart drop completely as my eyes widened and I flinched right back to my original spot. It was a giant, Red, Black and Dark Brown monsuno with wolf, rabbit and lion traits from what I could make out. It couldn't be Eklipse cause Dark Brown was the beast's main color.

"Hello!? Kid!?"

Did it just speak? Is that even possible?

"Come on kid! I don't want to have to burn this place down looking for you! Let's go get your cores and get out of here!"

Wait, it knows about that? And where's it's controller by the way? It couldn't be that Eklipse controller, could it? Good a time as any to find out.

"Over here!" I finally mustered up the courage to call out, picking up a stick before facing the beast. Not a match for this thing but it'll have to do. An amused huff was all I heard from the monsuno before something completely unexpected happened.

"Finally..." it growled, "Return!"

In a flash of Red and Black light, the monstrous outer-body dissolved into essence before entering a cylinder of the same color, held by the Eklipse controller I saw only minutes ago. How was she able to do that!? What the crag was that anyway?

"Who... what... wha-" I couldn't even form a simple sentence I was so confused.

"Right, I always get that," the Redhead said as if it was just another day before turning on her heel. "Let's go get your cores."

I had already dropped the stick and only stood there dumbfounded when she glanced over her shoulder again,  
"Oh, by the way, name's Sammy."

**Trey's POV**

That women has been a thorn in Charlemagne's side for a month now! From what I know, she's Klipse's butler, what was his name again? Hargrave. She's Hargrave's niece.

I walked down the corridor of S.T.O.R.M's cloud-carrier to Charlemagne's private quarters to inform her of the day's events.  
Oh boy! She's going to be furious when she hears that a Red core carrier was able to beat me. Oh, what am I kidding! It's not even an Eklipse core that brat's carrying around with her. The energy levels are way too high.

The commandant sat at her desk, tapping her perfectly manicured nails against the ebony wood-grain as she stared down at a monitor.  
I was never able to shake how perfect she was. That shiny Blonde hair, those perfect lips, not to mention her Golden eyes that could stare into one's soul if you allowed them to... but I couldn't let those thoughts cloud my judgement. I'm a soldier, nothing more.

"Commandant Marshal," I greeted with as much formality as I usually did. "We've successfully tracked down the former tamer, Rose."

"Vell?" She asked roughly without even greeting, letting those Golden eyes bore holes into me as they usually did. "Vhere is she?"

"That's the problem, ma'am." I continued while knowing deep down what was coming next, "We were on ruit to capture her... but the Red core carrier intervened."

Charlemagne's face only seemed to turn as Red as an Eklipse core as anger flashed in her eyes. I only braced myself for the worse.

"Vell, at least we still have zhe tamer's cores."

I breathed in inward sigh of relief that it wasn't another yelling session. I never minded it but I wasn't in the best of moods right now either.

"And with zhem, it vould be no surprise if both she and zhe Eklipse controller comes here to retrieve zhem."

**Sammy's POV**

"Rose, are you out of your core!?" I hissed through grit teeth from where the curly haired controller, who I've since learned was named Rose, and I were hiding out in the bushes near a S.T.O.R.M base. I always hated those Gold core carriers and I didn't need my uncle to teach me to.

"What?" Rose asked back with some surprise, "You said it yourself, we have to get my cores."

"Yeah, but not like this! I'm not letting you go in there alone!"

"...but I won't be alone. You'll be on standby for just in case."

"In your dreams!" I continued but I meant something different with those words, "I'm coming with you."

"But-"

"Rose Ace!" I hissed back and I'm pretty sure my eyes flashed to a deep Red, which is why she suddenly flinched back. It was either the glow or the fact that I used her full name. I'm not sure if "Ace" was her last name but her connection to the former S.T.O.R.M commander, Jon Ace, gave me enough reason to believe it was.

"I'm the eldest of the two of us, which puts me in charge. Now come on!" I continued before gently pushing past her and making my way to the base from within the thick underbrush. An inward sigh of relief followed when I glanced back to see if she was following me as the solemn look on her face meant that she didn't take it too seriously.

The place was crawling with elites! God only knows how we're getting in there. Rose and I snuck to the edge of the bushes which was right at the gate. The curly haired tamer led the way from there. She is ex-S.T.O.R.M after all.

"Let's go," She whispered urgently and was a about to jump out if I didn't hold her back.

"Hold it."

An H-tram soon drove into view and right up to the gate. The elites guarding it went up to the Black and Gold vehicle as I gave a nod to Rose before dragging her with me. We quickly ducked around the corner, me craning my neck to check if anyone saw us.

Nope, thank God.

**Rose's POV**

"Okay, where to now?" Sammy asked once we were inside the base.  
To be honest, I had no clue. Charlemagne could be keeping my cores anywhere. In her office, with the other cores, or worse... S.T.O.R.M's scientists could be experimenting on them. A loud screech of a roar from the end of the corridor pretty much gave me my answer.

"That's Lillium!"

"Then being careful and silent just went out the window," Sammy growled, pulling out her monsuno core to keep it ready as we cut loose into a full on sprint. I didn't care if any elites saw us, all I wanted back was my monsuno and if they have a problem with that, they can discuss it with Vertigo.  
Of course, not long after our wild dash began:

"Over there! Trespassers! Sound the alarm!"

"Wolf-Blood! Launch!" The confidence shining in Sammy's voice made me take a glance over my shoulder to see what she was up to. Glowing colors of Black and Red spun wildly across the ground before colliding with a wall. The essence dispersed before the same Wolf-monsuno I was face to snout with earlier today stood with a loud roar, front-paws crashing into the ground where the elites stood. They scattered in every direction possible to avoid being stabbed by her huge claws as she thrashed and snarled violently.

Sammy, or Wolf-Blood I guess, was right by my side again in a matter of seconds.

"You still haven't told me how you do that!" I shouted over the wailing alarms.

"Long story," Sammy growled before bounding ahead and tearing the door that led to the lab into shreds. Screams of terrified scientists lit the air as Sammy's claws left marks in the metallic floor.

"Lillium!" I called out in terror upon recognising the Core-Tech colored Beetle-like creature. Sammy seemed to catch on as she crushed the control panel with the full weight of her giant body. Lillium gave one last screech before returning to her Blue and Pink colored core, right next to the rest of my cores.

**Sammy/Wolf-Blood's POV**

"Right, we got your cores. Now let's get our tails in gear before-"

Unfortunately, a German accented command from behind us pretty much cut my sentence in half.

"Driftblade! Launch!"

"Clipper! Bayonet! Launch!"

Oh, how I hated that accent! Especially when it comes to S.T.O.R.M.

Three clanking sounds rang through the air, one followed by the others before the Lion-monsuno stood with a mighty roar. It's comrades, an ostrich with bladed wings and a buffalo with metallic horns and blades on it's shoulders, soon joined it.

"Samantha White," I glared round at the sound of my name being spoken by the commandant, "The exiled tamer, Rose. Today is my lucky day."

"Hallelujah Charlemagne. Thought you were never gonna show. Still haven't accepted Commander Trey's feelings?"

I'm pretty sure I saw the Black haired commander's face go a bright pink. Is it just me, or did Charlemagne also change color a bit? If she did, she shook it off a lot faster than Trey.

"Insolent little... Dirftblade! Taser Blades!"

Driftblade's claws charged with Electricity before charging towards me. As a counter, my claws and even the spikes on my shoulders were engulfed in Fire before Taser Blades clashed continuously with Slashing Rule.

"Bayonet-"

"Oh no you don't, Vertigo! Launch!" My ears perked upon suddenly hearing a command from Rose before a spiral of Blue and Pink spun past me and the S.T.O.R.M lion. It collided with Bayonet's hoof before erupting in a blast of Blue essence.

"Vertigo! Venom Strike!"

The giant Chimera, a beast from Mythology and the same creature I saw in my vision when I first became part monsuno, emerged from the essence with a booming roar. It's snake-tail whipped round before sinking it's fangs deep into the buffalo's thick hide. The S.T.O.R.M beast roared in pain as Purple venom began to course through it's veins, forcing it to dissolve and retreat back to it's core.

"Vertigo! Give Sammy some space to attack!"

With that, Vertigo charged forward, Silver horns of the ram head meeting with Driftblade's side in a headbutt and sending him skidding back.

"Volcanic Roar!" A fiery orb charged in my mouth before discharging right into the S.T.O.R.M Lion's face, making him roar in agony. The Core-Tech chimera and I quickly jumped back to Rose's side as my Hot-Pink eyes glared down the ostrich-monsuno.

"Thanks," I purred my appreciation.

_Your Welcome._

"Alright guys, let's end this and get the crag out'a here," Rose suggested with both mine and Vertigo's agreement as the Chimera-monsuno lowered it's lion head for the curly haired tamer to get on.

"No! Don't let zhem escape!"

"I'll clear a path," I growled, ignoring the commandant's command before switching my attention to the lion and ostrich monsuno, who were standing side by side and blocking our path.

"We'll lend a hand too. Vertigo, Lion's Heart!"

In the blink of an eye, Vertigo was engulfed in Dark Blue flames before charging forward, I myself following not far behind with Magmatic Strike. The attack involved my paws, tail and spikes being engulfed in Lava Red flames and, true to it's name, they were magma hot.

Both of us crashed into the S.T.O.R.M monsunos as they dissolved into essence and allowed us to speed down the hall, molten paw-prints being left in my wake before I shut my attack down. Nothing seemed to stop us as I raced up ahead of Vertigo, Adrenaline giving me enough momentum to crash right through a wall, fresh night air filling my lungs as the Core-tech monsuno and I raced off into the night.

**Rose's POV**

"Yes! We did it!" I exclaimed once we were as far as we could be from the base. Vertigo was just as happy, his lion head sinking into my open armed embrace. Sammy, still as Wolf-Blood, sat close by, chest rising and falling as the air came and left her lungs.

_Thank you for helping Rose save us,_ Vertigo purred. Wolf-Blood bowed her head in a nod.

"The pleasure is all mine."

"So, will you be staying with us for the night?"

"Would love to," the wolf-monsuno answered. "But I should get going. S.T.O.R.M could be on our tails at any moment. Best I lead them on a false trail."

There was a short silence before it was broken by my soft-spoken voice, "Well, okay. Just don't be a stranger. We'll always be ready to help."

"I know you would be," Wolf-Blood growled, letting my outstretched hand rest on her Black lipped snout. I returned Vertigo to his core as we said our final goodbyes before the Volcanic-monsuno bounded off into the forest.

"You think we'll ever see her again?" I asked out of curiosity.

_By just looking at her._

_Yes we will._


End file.
